Out There, Barnaby!
by UKidiot
Summary: When Alfred -the hero of the severely polluted and empty Earth- stumbles across Arthur, -a gutsy and irritable stranger- he can't help but think hes about to be dragged into a new adventure. Albeit, he didn't know it was going to be this big USUK WallE
1. This is Earth?

As the sun broke though the polluted brown sky, the sunlight bounced off the brick buildings and the daunting towers of rubbish. Built from compacted cubes, piled on top of one another, they stood higher than many of the buried cities buildings. The landscape was encased in a gold light, making everything look rich, unlike what it truly was. The area, and the planet were nearly barren of life.

_Nearly._

Alfred jogged through the streets, followed vigilantly by his friend Tony, a small brave cockroach. Humming a tune, Alfred started to gather up rubbish and stuff it into the compacter he carried around with him on his back. Pressing a button, it started to whir and the thudding cracks and crunches emanated from the inside. Running a short distance away he shoveled some more rubbish into a smaller pile, ready for its fate with the compacter. After a few minutes, he collected the few cubes, and then started to climb the tower of rubbish he alone had created.

This was Alfred's job, his life. Shovel, compact, place, and repeat the process. He wiped at his brow as he placed the last cube onto the tower. Putting his hands on his hips, he grinned happily.

"Another tower done, only…" He turned and looked out across the city, taking in the rubbish, the mountains of compacted rubbish and the actual buildings. His grin faltered slightly, and he turned back to the cubes in front of him. "Only a _few_ more to go…"

He looked to Tony, who had taken a seat on one of the cubes, smiling he held his hand out.

"C'mon buddy, time to head home." Alfred told the little bug. Chirping slightly, Tony jumped onto his hand and ran under his sleeve and up his arm. Laughing, Alfred waited till Tony jumped up out of his collar and onto his shoulder. Bounding carefully down the mountain, Alfred collected the compacter and his prizes of the day. He put the prizes in his box bag, which rested on his hip and the compactor on his back. Looking to Tony on his shoulder, watching the little bug get settled, he nodded and started walking.

Alfred passed the empty, scarred buildings. The vast labels of BNL littered everywhere, just like the rubbish. Passing numerous flittering newspapers, Alfred was forced to face the fact that everyone had left, all because they didn't want to fix this mess themselves. He was one of many who had been assigned to the clean up team, given a microchip implant to stay connected to a network. But, one by one, they started to diminish.

Alfred hadn't known why, but he had said to himself that it was the implant. He still had his, and somehow it hadn't broken like all the others. It makes him stronger, live longer, and see the world a little differently through his bright blue eyes. There had been many generations of workers that had managed to fight there way through living, but time caught up with them, as well as numerous other factors – making Alfred the only one left.

He still wore the uniform, and the yellow and brown wool jacket was comfortable, and the brown slacks were all right. The large workers boots on his feet had seen better days though. He tugged at his black leather gloves, and then brushed the dust off of the box bag on his hip and uniform. He jogged up some stairs, and arrived at the monorail platform. Looking both ways, he then made his way down one of the tracks. One of the benefits of being alone was being able to do whatever you want, whenever you want.

But Alfred was tired of being alone.

If he could finish his job, clean the Earth and be the hero – perhaps, everyone would come back.

After a while, the pain in his feet grew too much and Alfred took off a boot, only to see numerous holes and shards of rubbish in the bottom. Cursing under his breath, he looked around and luckily saw a shining new pair, sticking out from a pile of rubbish. Quickly, he grabbed them and swapped them with his old pair.

"There! Much more comfortable!" Alfred uttered, before throwing the old boots away.

As he moved through the terminal, adverts popped up, and then the final Axiom advert came on with all its glory. Alfred ignored them, he could recite them if he wanted, but he didn't. He ran the last stretch home, and quickly opened the door to his sanctuary. His sanctuary that was in the form of a large bedded truck, filled to the brim with items he had collected. Flicking the lights on, and pulling off his boots, he let Tony down and then hopped over to the little white technological doo-hickey. Putting his only movie on, he then enlarged the screen with a large pane of glass, smiling and then after nodding, he moved away. He pulled out the prizes of the day, and he stared at them awe. He rotated them in his hands delicately one after the other, and somehow he was satisfied.

As he busied himself around the truck, he was swiftly distracted when a serene scene played on the screen - a man and a woman were holding hands. He crawled over, so he was next to he screen, and held up a hand slowly. Staring at it, he turned it a few times, and then interlaced it with his other hand. Sighing sadly, he looked at the screen again and wished for some form of contact.

Later, while emptying the box bag of dust and grit, a hefty breeze of air passed over. He looked up and saw the clouds part, revealing the starry sky. He stared at the open space in wonder; he sang the song from the movie softly and quietly.

"_And that is all, that love's about_-" As he was singing, he was cut off by an alarm in his ear. Quickly tapping a small button on his glasses arm, an alert appeared on his scratched lenses along with other details, as he turned to see a large wall of dust approaching him.

"Aw crap." He mumbled, with slightly wide eyes. Quickly, he finished emptying the box and ran back inside to close the doors. He glanced around, and seeing that there was no Tony, he looked up onto the ledges of the truck.

"Tony!" He called, and then whistled to get the bugs attention. Tony squeaked and then scuttled into the truck as the door closed. Alfred smiled; kneeling down he opened a cake packet and let the bug jump into it as he set it down. "'Night Tony" Alfred whispered, turning the now flickering lights off; he jumped into bed at the far end of the truck. Pulling the covers up and over himself, and setting his glasses down on the spinning shelves, he yawned and then finally fell onto the pillow. Closing his eyes, it wasn't long before he fell asleep, and into the land of dreams.

**A/N Corny ending is corny. Euh. Well, yeah, I'm going to make this a full thing! I need to get this thing out of my head. I'm struggling with future characters like M-O and the Captain... but I'll find a person for them eventually. (Hopefully '^') Reviews?**


	2. Work is play!

The old alarm clock that sat next to Alfred's bed beeped repeatedly, he groaned and moved an arm to turn it off. Missing numerous times, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and then looked around the dark room. He threw the covers back and fell out of bed, moaning, he staggered up and patted around for his glasses on the spinning shelves.

Once he found them, he turned the annoying alarm off. Pulling his shoes on, he opened the door and walked out into the morning air. Bumbling around and up the slope that led to the top of the truck, he sat down and lay back, soaking up the sunlight. As time progressed, Alfred steadily woke up, as the sun got higher in the sky. Tony scuttled up to meet him, and Alfred smiled at the little cockroach.

"Gotta' live in rooms full of light, Tony!" Alfred proclaimed as he jumped up. Now fully energised, he ran down and back into the truck, collecting his work tools for the day. Grabbing the compactor, a shovel, and the box bag he had left on the floor after looking at his finds, he turned around and looked out into the city. With the small compactor on his back, and the box bag on his hip, he stepped forward.

**_Cr-unch_**

He looked down and yelped, as he realised he had trodden on Tony. He jumped back and quickly got down and peered in at his friend.

"Buddy?" He asked quietly, hopefully. After a few long seconds, Tony sprang up from the floor with an angry sounding squeak. Alfred let out a long breath and smiled, sitting up he pointed back into the truck.

"Stay here, Ok?" He told Tony, he stood up and then walked out of the truck. Tony contemplated staying, before briskly running after Alfred down the dusty road.

* * *

Alfred shoveled rubbish into the compactor, and then kicked the start button on the bottom of the small rusted crate. Wiping at his brow, he placed the shovel on his shoulder and turned on his heel to face the rubbish behind him. As he approached the mountain, he stuck the shovel in the ground a few metres away from the edge.

Sitting down, he started to rummage through the garbage. Pulling out numerous pieces of junk, he examined a few pieces out of curiosity (: A small nodding dog, a green furry ball, a plastic yellow squeak toy.) He threw them all into his box bag for safe keeping, jumping up he ran up the rubbish mountain, and after slipping a few times, his attention was brought to a small shining key.

Picking it up he studied it; he brushed his fingers over the black top and the button. He pressed the button, and an echoing 'click click' was heard from a distance away, Alfred looked around in confusion and alarm, and then shrugged it off.

Sliding down the mountain, he ran over to the shovel, grabbed more rubbish for the compactor, stuffed it in, and then collected the cube afterwards. Placing it on the steadily growing pile, he then turned and started the process again.

After a few incidents, (An evil red ball on a string hitting him repeatedly, a 'fire extinguisher' pushing him around – he was just curious! There was no need to fight the hero! Unless you were a villain, naturally.) Alfred stumbled upon a metal box. He knocked on it, and it thudded as he did so. His hand found the handle, and he pulled with all his might.

"Come…. On!" He ground out; no rusted door was going to stop Alfred F. Jones!

But, with an almighty heave, the door fell away from its hinges and with a cough from the stale air and dust; Alfred dropped the door beside him. He looked inside the container, and his eyes widened. Crouching down, he out stretched his hand to the small green shrub. As his fingers brushed over one leaf, he smiled in astonishment.

"Wow…" Alfred whispered, and then quickly grabbed the shovel from a small distance away. Smoothly digging the shovel into the ground, he pushed it down and pulled the plant out of the ground. He pulled an old boot out of his box bag, and gently poured the soil and plant into it. Tenderly petting the plant again, he closed the box bag and then considered that the day's work was over.

* * *

Alfred approached the embedded truck while whistling, Tony squeaked and ran ahead into the vehicle and Alfred was not far behind. He placed the compactor down by the door, and then a flash of red caught his attention. Turning his head and looking down onto the walkway, he saw a small red dot.

"What the-" Alfred started, but the red light quickly flickered away and then stopped a few metres away. Alfred stared at it, before hastily following it. As he got closer, it flickered a little more.

He reached out to it, and then it jumped away from him, a few inches at the most. He then watched it run a circle around him, before he moved towards it again, but it bolted off and away down the crumbled road that led to outside the city.

"Hey!" Alfred called in slight annoyance, before taking off after the little red dot. Leaping over gaps and rubble, he chased the red speck across the barren wasteland. (Little did he know that a sea of red dots were closing in around him).

The one spot jerked from place to place, until it finally stopped suddenly. Alfred skidded to a halt and crouched down by the spot, and then hastily made to grab it. Once he found that the dot could not be touched nor caught, he groaned.

That's when he heard a growing sound of roaring.

Tensing up, he turned his head and looked up, only to see three large jets of fire and a hulking shape approaching him a little to quick than he'd like. (To be honest, he didn't want it at all!)

"Oh,_ Crud_" Alfred remarked in horror, as the invader got closer and closer to the ground and him.

**A/N Huzzah! Another chapter! A little late I admit, but I've been distracted a lot. (I get distracted so easily its unbelievable) Anyway, I think I know who should be who in future chapters... and the next chapter we get to see our EVE. I don't think he'll be that happy, do you? x] Reviews are welcome.  
**

**UKidiot**


	3. The Stranger

Alfred didn't need to be told that he needed to move, rather promptly, to avoid the 3 blaring thrusters that were approaching him. His eyes widened and he threw himself away from the spot where he was stood, only for the thrusters to cut him off. He dived away again, to no avail again – but, with one final attempt, he managed to fling himself away from the fires, and behind a large rock.

He felt it heat up, and crackle around him. Large dust clouds flew from behind him and out and around the barren land, and he coughed as the clouds consumed him. Alfred rubbed his eyes and then quickly rubbed at his, now, dirtied lenses to clean them. Shuffling to the edge of his large, solid – and slightly smouldering – shield, he heard as the loud roaring quietened into a dull hum, and then into silence.

Peering around a little shakily, he coughed as more dust attacked him, but was able to make out the clean shape of a large, plated thruster, which was obviously connected to a large (_alien!_) ship. Scuttling out, he approached it as the ship settled, and poked it. Finding that it was actually quite hot from the fire, he withdrew his hand from it quite rapidly. He looked back at it as he shook his hand in an attempt to cool it, and saw the new, but small white marks that were left in the dust. He was about to draw something else in the dust, when he heard whirring from behind the thruster.

Looking behind it, he saw a pristine line of white light appear from the centre of the main body. It enlarged, and then a shape lowered from the light, causing more interest for Alfred. He crawled closer, letting his curiosity get the better of him, as a pan of blue light scanned the area, and then the shape unfolded with mechanical whirs. There was a gurgle, and then a small pop as something fell out of a long tube from the ship's body - An arm appeared, and it picked the something up. Alfred was now positioned just behind the machine, and saw the arm pick up a large, white and black, curved container; and it was turned back towards the contraption. Another arm emerged and unfolded itself, causing Alfred to jump backwards, and pressed numerous highlighted buttons below a blue screen. It retracted and furled back to where it was mere seconds before, but had left the container humming. Alfred stared at the container, and scarcely realised that the humming was getting higher in pitch. He took a fateful step forward, prepared to investigate the foreign item.

When the thing popped open into three pieces and released a cloud of white smoke.

Needless to say, Alfred hadn't been ready for that, _really_. Darting back behind the machine to think of a Plan B, he let the cloud dissipate. Recovering his scattered courage, he looked back to the, newly discovered, _breakable_ container – Only to let his eyes widen in shock.

Standing amongst the melting cloud, was a person. Upon further staring-intently-in-pure-shock-and-disbelief, Alfred noticed that it was a young man. There was a black visor positioned on his head, and it was cushioned on his unruly, ashen blonde hair. He was dressed in clean white: trousers, boots, gloves and jacket - and all seemed to gleam in the misty light. There was a box bag on his hip, and a smaller box looking item resting on his other hip. He was smaller than Alfred, in height and body structure – he was more lithe and slender. His skin looked very pale, but that could just be because of the uniform he was wearing. His eyes were closed, but were shadowed by large eyebrows – which Alfred sniggered at quietly. There was a quiet click and murmur, before the man's eyes opened, somewhat hazily. His eyes were a dark green, but as the visor fell forward over his eyes, they appeared to be a dark electric green – shining through the black. He blinked thrice, before looking around, and then turned away. He held a gloved hand out, and a fine blue light emitted from it, it panned around the rumble it was aimed at. Alfred heard the 3 bleeps, and then a droller sounding one. The stranger moved away, and then repeated the process.

Alfred gawked at him, before smiling slightly – It was _another person_! And if he was lucky, another _implantee_! He wouldn't be the only one!

He was about to move forward, when the machine he had been using as cover moved upwards and away into the ship. And then the growling returned, Alfred squawked as he ran back to his rock for shielding – and with some wild dives and leaps, he made it (even though he was slightly singed).

The ship left sharply, and the dust clouds returned to choke him. The ground ceased its rumbling, and all was normal again.

Normal –_ish_.

Alfred looked at the stranger from behind the rock, and saw him look up after the ship. He was scowling slightly, as if he was glad to see it gone. Why was he here anyway?

The stranger looked around again, a little shiftily, before smirking slightly. He curled down slightly, before lifting off the ground and spinning gracefully through the air. Alfred's jaw fell slack ever so slightly, and then he proceeded to watch him dart to his left, and go flying speedily around the area. He dived around broken buildings and structures, creating coves of dust in his wake. He flew around faultlessly, and after a few minutes of ducking and diving into gorges and open spaces, he returned to the ground in a steady twirl.

Alfred was leaning heavily on the side of the rock, and mostly leaning on a small ledge that jutted out from it. Alfred pushed down on it to try and peer more over at the stranger and his antics, but it quickly snapped off under strain of the boy's strength.

In a flash, the stranger had spun round, pulled out a white gun, and had fired upon the large rock. The shot made a vast hole in the rock, and Alfred was left to cower behind the small remainders of it. The stranger glared down the gun and looked for any other movement, after a small – but tense – few seconds, he placed the gun back in its holster and walked away, scanning rumble again.

Alfred let out the breath he was holding, and drooped against the rock remainders. Glancing back at the rock, and then at its scattered pieces, he sighed.

This stranger was going to be difficult to befriend, if _that_ was his welcome.

**Well. Late update, but ehh... Its been hectic as of late. A very descriptive heavy chapter, and I hope I won't have to do another anytime soon. _-_-" _Arthur makes his debut! Huzzah! More talking in next chapter (I may collapse if I do such a descriptive chapter again so soon '^') So, yes. Reviews are very welcome, and thank you for reading ;3;  
**

**UKidiot**


	4. Progress, or Regress?

Alfred honestly didn't know how, exactly, he was going to befriend the newcomer. But as a hero, he would think of something so amazing and utterly fantastic, this person would not be able to not be his friend! So, stalking the guy was totally part of his plan. Surprises are always the best, right?

Alfred has to keep stopping and starting as his target kept scanning the floor, the walls, and the rubbish – anything and everything of interest, or not. Alfred was confused beyond belief the questions building in his mind: Why was this man here? What was he doing? _Who_ is he?

It was when they came to a circular line of old tyres, was it when Alfred discovered a problem, as he 'hid' behind a small pile of the tyres for cover.

Tony.

The little bug had scurried out onto a tyre in front of him, and hissed at the newcomer, and then back at Alfred, somewhat disapprovingly. Alfred shook his head and quietly tried to reason with the cockroach.

"Tony—Shush…! He'll hear you-" But nothing was to stop this little bug on a mission. Tony leapt from the tyre and, as quickly as his little legs could carry him, ran towards his and Alfred's shared target. (Albeit for different reasons)

Alfred, shocked and now a little fearful for his friend, watched on, contemplating running after, and stopping the bug. Just as the cockroach was a few feet away from the man, said man span round, wielding the white gun Alfred had seen before, and fired upon Tony with a scowl.

Alfred suppressed a squeal of horror by covering his mouth, and watched the small dust cloud dissipate. A small crater was left in Tony's place, and Alfred was without a friend. Alfred's shoulders slumped and he peered forward slightly at the crater, as the man in white peered down to the crater too.

From the dust, a slightly singed Tony emerged. Alfred grinned happily and threw his arms up in celebration, before swiftly pulling them back down to avoid being seen.

Tony shook himself, and the glared up at the green eyes glaring back. The man put away the gun and then crouched down to examine the cockroach more carefully.

"And why, are you still in one piece…?" He uttered, holding out a finger to poke the little bug. Tony screeched and then ran up the finger, up his arm and around his neck.

"B-Bloody hell!" The stranger cursed while stifling a laugh. His gloved hand brushed Tony off his shoulder, and the bug squeaked angrily as it landed on the dusty ground.

Alfred chuckled, a little too loudly apparently, because the man had pointed his electric green eyes toward him, and was aiming at him with the gun. As the first shot fired, Alfred hurled himself away, but more shots followed him as he tried to flee. With three piles of tyres blown apart, now with dust clouds taking their place, Alfred resorted to curling into a ball (This was still part of his plan) and waited for the inevitable.

When the inevitable of being blown to bits didn't come, but approaching footsteps did (along with a disgruntled command of 'Who are you', which Alfred was honestly to terrified to answer – He'd almost been killed!) Alfred peeked out from underneath his arm to stare upwards. The dusty air parted, to reveal the man glaring down at him, gun pointed at Alfred's head and Tony scurrying over his foot.

Tony squeaked, and Alfred dropped a hand from clutching his shoulder to let him hop onto it. Sighing weakly, and giving a shy grin to the man above him, Alfred unfurled slightly. The man didn't change his expression; he only opened the palm of his hand, while his other hand held the gun, and aimed the blue scanning light at him. It fell down his body, and the three beeps came and went, along with the last droning one. The man huffed, placed the gun in its holster, and then left without a word.

Alfred couldn't help but let out a shaky breath, complete with a small smile of relief.

He was slowly getting somewhere!

* * *

Alfred decided shortly after the little incident earlier with Tony and the tyres that he would follow the stranger, now that he knew he was there, less sneakily.

He followed him with crunchy leaves under their feet, he followed him through a trolley infested shop (Those trolleys had rolled after him by themselves! He hadn't run into them when the guy looked at him, honestly! And being stuck between supposed automatic doors and trolleys was heroic, seriously). He even watched him fly around scanning things at night by all of those tall dome-pot things, while he was sat on one. He also nearly fell off when he flew by, before landing and settling down for sleep. He watched the man press something on his visor, and then the electric green vanished from the black.

Alfred peered towards him, and staggered up quietly, shuffling over to the stairs, he slipped and then went tumbling down the stares with an indignant yell. After a few moments of sticking his tongue out at the stairs, from where he was sprawled in the dirt, he sat up at looked over to the still body. Jumping up, and then hastily approaching, he peered over the man's shoulder as he lay on the floor and waved a hand in front of his face. Noting the gentle breathing, closed eyes and lack of reaction, Alfred could happily say that this guy was not going to attack him, and that he was asleep.

Looking around, he noticed some interesting bits and bobs lying around, that sparked a new plan.

As the stranger woke up, his eyes blinked groggily through the visor as it clicked on showing the electric green. He stretched, mumbled to himself and then froze as he saw something in front of him.

He stood up, and approached it quizzically. It was a statue of sorts… a statue that had some resemblance to him. Two blocks of rubbish as the body, a white oval lid for the head, a bendy light for one arm, and a rolling furry cylinder on a stick for the other, and two green balls that hung from the top of the oval for eyes.

He scowled slightly at the last feature.

Two small, black squares of paper were sat above the 'eyes'.

He frowned, and shook his head at the oddity and went on his way.

Little did he know that Alfred had watched him, a little downhearted, before kicking the pile of metal pipes he had used as cover, before the pipes fell on him as a cascade.

* * *

If Alfred thought his day was bad, he should have lived his visitor's day.

Constantly scanning items of interest, and getting a null response. As this continued through out the day, and into the early night, He had exceeded his limit of patience.

Angrily, he slammed the hatch door to the belly of the first of a line of large rusted ships, closed. Stomping across to the side of the ship to leave it, he was suddenly pulled upwards and planted against a large cold surface, metres above the deck of the ship.

"What in the_ blazes_—!" He growled as he tried to remove himself from the large magnet that had caught his visor, belt, boots and box bag. He shuffled around, pushing weakly against the cold surface with a quiet growl. He activated his boots, and they allowed him to fly around in a circle – still stuck to the magnet. Turning away from the magnet, he tried to fly away, pulling himself a little off the magnet – but he was pulled back to the magnet, now more stuck than before. Hissing angrily, he glared at the magnet harshly. He removed the gun from its holster on his hip, and abruptly put it against the surface. Pulling the trigger it flew away and released him, and he thought it best to shoot it again and the ship multiple times for good measure.

The explosion that followed, and the toppling of one ship on the neighbouring others was so satisfying.

He flew down and settled himself on the floor. He pulled his legs into his chest and glaring at the hot blaze from behind his knees. The glare soon turned into a frown, and his thinly set lips, a small pout.

Lost in his own thoughts of despair, anger, and confusion – he almost missed the shuffling and the whistling coming towards him.

A small cough brought him fully out of his clouded mind.

"What do you want?" He snapped, turning his head to the man who had been stalking him all day and all night.

The man stumbled back from the sudden outburst and looked at him curiously and a little fearfully. He wore a somewhat tatty yellow and brown jacket, simple brown slacks with large workers boots on his feet, dull leather gloves and some spectacles on his nose.

"Well?" He pressed, and the man shuffled back to his previous place.

"I…uh… wanted to see if you were OK?" The man asked.

"Ha! Do I look 'OK' to you?" He answered bitterly, before quickly asking another question.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! Um… I make rubbish cubes! To clean this place up! I don't have my compactor with me, but I can still show you essentially." He told him, crouching down and pushing and pulling dirt and rubbish into a cube, patting it once or twice before leaving it and going 'ta-da!' in achievement, even as the cube broke down slightly.

"Right…" He commented, staring at the cube.

The man looked at him a little pointedly, before clapping his hands together to rid his hands of the dust.

"What about you? What are you doing here…?" He asked, shuffling closer to him.

"That is none of your business, git."

They both sat, in questionable contented silence for a few moments, before moving his legs away from his chest, and crossed them in front of him, and glanced to his side to look at his neighbour.

"And your name is…?" He asked, and his neighbour looked up from staring at the cube to look at him.

"Alfred… Alfred F. Jones!" He grinned, as he fell back onto his rear. "Yours?"

He bristled slightly, glanced back between Alfred and the fire, and then sighed.

"Arthur Kirkland…" He answered.

"Cool! I can call you Artie!"

"Good heavens, No!"

"Art?"

"No nicknames!"

"Oh! What about Eyebrows?"

"You insufferable git! My eyebrows are-" Before he could finish, a hurried beeping sounded from the arm of Alfred's glasses, and Alfred was staring behind him.

"C'mon – we need to go, now!" Alfred reached forward to grab Arthur's arm, but he flinched away and pulled out the gun.

"Hey! Back off!"

"No seriously! We need to go – aw, crud!" Alfred curled into a ball quickly, and Arthur stared at him in confusion, but heard the loud sound of what could have been water. He turned around to see a large wall of dust approaching fast, and before he could do anything, it consumed him, and Alfred, and it was too thick to see his hand in front of his face.

Staggering up, Arthur called Alfred, once, twice and then thrice, before he felt a strong hand grasp his own.

**IT IS DONE. HUZZAH, HURRAH!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Life has gotten in the way, and boy, has it been annoying! But, I show you this chapter in apology and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! On another note - I was wondering what your opinions would be for these characters playing Wall-E characters :**

**M.O - Kiku**

**Captain - Gilbert**

**Auto - Ivan (I know there are so many fics with Ivan as the bad guy, but hes so good at being one!)**

**Gopher - Natalia**

**Umbrella Robot - Elizibeta**

**Make up Robot - Feliks**

**Angry Masseur Robot - Romano?**

**Hoover Robot - Matthew?  
**

**Painting Robot - Feli**

**Opinions, please? And reviews are very welcome \o/ Thank you!  
**

**UKidiot  
**


	5. Put on your Sunday Clothes

With the whirs of a door, and the small tightening of Alfred's hand on his told Arthur that they were nearly out of this blasted dust storm for good. He was pulled into the back of what he could vaguely make out as a truck, and the door closed behind them, closing the outside world off.

Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and Arthur let out a few coughs as he blinked his eyes a little furiously. He removed the visor from his head and scrubbed at his eyes gently, and sighed as the dust irritation in his eyes and throat, disappeared.

That's when a light popped on.

Arthur looked up, and watched more colourful lights, of all shapes and sizes click on around the truck. He stood a little awkwardly at the end of the truck as Alfred looked up at the lights happily, complete with small smile. Arthur was holding the visor close to his chest when Alfred looked at him directly, and then pointed up at the lights.

"Cool, aren't they?" He asked. "There are loads of things in here… all nifty and awesome, maybe you could find what you're looking for in here…?"

Arthur nodded after a brief moment, then Alfred gestured for him to come in. Arthur did, he placed his visor in his right hand, then peered at the shelves full to the brim with what he could only define as 'stuff'. He vaguely took notice of that little rodent, scurrying into a cake bar, and then poking out of it to glare at him (while covered with cream.)

As he made his way to the middle of the room, he noticed a fish stuck to a wooden plaque with a small inscription below it. He peered forward at it, only to jump back as the stupid thing started to sing and move. On instinct he pulled the gun from the holster and pointed it at the fish – that thing was _not. normal_.

"Arthur! Whoa, hold up!" Alfred shrieked in alarm, grabbing Arthur's right arm and gently tugging him away, while (bravely) pushing down the locked arm holding the gun, slowly. Arthur pulled his arm back up, but the fish quickly stopped singing which calmed the man profusely. Alfred pushed the arm down, and Arthur quietly put the gun away. Arthur quickly put his visor back on, but only so it was perched on the top of his head.

Alfred started running around the truck, looking through the stuff, and pulled one thing out after another – all for Arthur to investigate. He felt sort of…. touched, perhaps?

The first object was a whisk, one that you could turn using a handle on the side. Arthur took it from him after Alfred had demonstrated a little, and then turned the handle as Alfred went to find something else. Arthur glanced back at him, and then decided to unleash all he had to turn the handle – so much that the whisk part flew up into the roof. Grimacing, and blushing a little in embarrassment, Arthur placed it down onto a shelf discreetly.

The second object came a few moments after Arthur had put object one away. A fine sheet of clear plastic, with numerous repeated air bubbles in it. Alfred popped the first on the first line, and then placed it in Arthur's hands. Arthur popped the second, and could not suppress the joy that bubbled up inside him, nor could he stop the giggle. When Alfred turned his back again, looking for another item – Arthur decided to, yet again, unleash all he hand, this time onto the bubbles. Arthur couldn't suppress the small feeling of dismay when the sheet fell limp over his hand, as the air pockets had all been popped.

"Hey, Artie – what about this?" Arthur looked up to glare at Alfred, slightly. But he saw a light bulb being held out to him. Taking it from Alfred's hand, Arthur pushed down his visor over his eyes, and blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, the light bulb was lit, and Alfred looked very surprised. Quickly snatching it from Arthur's hand, examining it himself.

"How did you do that?" He muttered, tapping it. Arthur cleared his throat, and held out his hand for the light bulb. Alfred handed it back, and Arthur lit it up again.

Alfred could only grumble with jealousy as he collected the new item.

When Alfred handed him the coloured cube that could turn nearly any which way. Arthur saw this as a challenge, and quickly – _very_ quickly – set to complete it. Alfred pulled the tape out of the toaster, which he had connected to the little white doo-hickey, and returned to Arthur. Arthur was stood, holding the now colour co-ordinated cube in one hand, smirking smugly. Alfred gave him the tape, and took the cube.

"How are you doing all of –" As Alfred was mumbling he heard muttering from Arthur, and a small whirring and clunking. He looked over to Arthur, to see him holding the tape in one hand, and the end of the loop of film in the other.

"Artie! Don't do that!" Alfred squealed, pulling the film gently from Arthur's hands and the tape from his other hand. Panicking slightly, and with Arthur peering at him a little worriedly – he grabbed a small white, chunky screwdriver from the shelves and wound the film back into the case, via the white rolls.

As soon as the film was back in, he span round and put the video back into the toaster. Tapping his fingertips together worriedly, he waited for the video to play. Arthur watched him curiously from a foot behind him, eyes flicking from the screen to the back of Alfred's head.

When the image did appear, Alfred grinned and clapped a few times. Arthur stared at it, slightly bewildered, and somewhat amazed. He looked to Alfred who then looked at him, and pointed to the screen.

"What about that?" He asked, the smile never falling from his face.

Arthur hummed, and then moved forward to scan it – he then realised, at the back of his mind, the previous items he had not scanned… He felt they didn't matter, but somehow, this did. Arthur saw Alfred scurry off from out of the corner of his eye, and he remained transfixed on the screen and film playing.

"C'mon Artie! Dance with me!" Was the statement Arthur heard before he was hoisted into the air, pulled backwards, away from the screen he was scanning.

"What the bloody hell-!" Arthur babbled, grabbing at the arms around his middle. He was span round a little, and then with a small squirm, and a kick to Alfred's thigh – he was put down.

"Ow! Artie!" Alfred moaned, rubbing his thigh a little.

"What the bloody blooming hell was that, Jones? And it's Arthur!" Arthur demanded to know. He glowered at Alfred and his hand hovered over the gun, again.

"Dancing! You have danced before… right?" Alfred asked calmly, Arthur could only stare at him. For a few moments, only the sound of the video playing was heard, and then a quiet answer came from Arthur.

"No… No, I haven't." He responded, but then added. "Well, maybe I have – but not like that!"

Alfred smiled at him, and then glanced back to the screen, watching the figures spin around gleefully as they sang their song. Looking back at the now, calmer Arthur, Alfred span around like those on the screen. Stopping after spinning twice, and seeing Arthur's plainly confused expression, he thought it would be best to elaborate.

"Spin! That's what they are doing in the film!" Alfred told him, spinning again for emphasis.

Arthur, a little anxiously, span once, and then with a little encouragement from Alfred – started to spin again, and again, and again. But, when his boots decided that he was taking off, instead of dancing – he started to float upwards, and he drifted over to Alfred (who was panicking a little).

And then proceeded to send Alfred flying into the truck wall.

Upon hearing the clank, Arthur stopped, and dropped back onto the floor gently. Wobbling a little, he looked around for his companion.

"Alfred?" He called, and when he heard a little groan and a clatter, he looked over to the wall. He saw the dent, and the numerous objects that had been pushed over, and then Alfred's sprawled body in the slight wreckage. Alfred sat up from his spot, and Arthur's eyes widened slightly when he noticed the cracked left lens of his glasses.

"Alfred, your glasses-" Arthur started, urgently. But Alfred got up, and bumbled by Arthur, (knocking a few things over) and over to the shelves. Arthur followed him, listening to him mutter quietly; Alfred got hold of a large dangling controller (after grabbing at thin air for a small while). He pressed a large red button on it after a moment's concentration – and the shelves started to rotate. This startled Arthur, and he aimed the gun at the spinning shelves, eyes wide and startled. Soon after, the shelves stopped, and Alfred ran his hand along the metal shelves, and stopped at a compartment littered with identical glasses to his own. He grabbed a pair, pulled the broken pair off, and put the new pair on.

"There, nothing is blurry anymore!" Alfred announced, after blinking thrice, and then waggling his eyebrows up and down at Arthur. Arthur looked away from Alfred (who looked pretty dorky doing that weird eyebrow thing, in his opinion) and looked to one of the new shelf compartments on display. It was littered with numerous little metal boxes; he picked one up, and opened the lid. He noticed a small switch on the side, and pressed down on it quickly; he recoiled when a small flame appeared. Both he and Alfred peered in at it, Arthur however, turned away when Alfred got a little too close. As he remained looking at it, Alfred was thinking back.

The scene of the couple was playing, and their hand-holding was echoing in Alfred's mind. Alfred glanced down to Arthur's hand, and then started to tentatively move to hold it. Arthur noticed his movement, looked down and glared at his hand, and then clenched his own. Alfred pretended that he had attempted to do nothing and looked down at his feet.

Arthur scoffed quietly, and then noticed the scene being played. Closing the lid, he moved over to the screen and scanned it again – what _was_ that couple doing holding hands like that?

Alfred watched him, and then something occurred to him.

"Artie! I have something else you may want to look at! Gimme a sec-" Alfred ran down to the other end of the truck, and started rifling through numerous boxes and compartments. Arthur looked back at him, and stifled a laugh when something fell on Alfred's head. Arthur looked down to the lighter in his hand, and lit it again as he looked back to the screen.

A while later, two taps on Arthur's shoulder signaled for him to turn around. He did, and saw Alfred holding a dirty old boot that held a small green thing in it.

"So…?" Alfred asked, pushing it forward slightly.

Arthur glanced at his smiling face; he then looked back at the boot. He held his hand out to scan it – the blue light panned over it, and instead of the normal 3 bleeps and then the droller last.

It was 3 bleeps followed by _furious beeping._

Arthur's eyes widened and on his visor, a small green circle with a small leaf in it appeared. Arthur stood frozen as his visor filled with information about this small object. His box bag clicked open, and a white light from inside flew out and created an orb around the boot. It picked it up and brought it into the box, all while Arthur stood their trembling.

Alfred stood their dumbfounded and a little scared and confused, and watched how Arthur dropped the lighter, and how the lights around the room started to flicker and glow brighter. When the box bag closed, Arthur stopped trembling, and then his eyes shut. As his eyes shut, the lights around the room and the film turned off, consuming the room in darkness. Arthur's visor still had the green circle on it, flashing slowly however, providing the only light in the room.

Alfred blinked, and then noticed Arthur swaying on his feet. Just as Arthur was about to fall to the floor, Alfred caught him.

"Artie?" He waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey, Artie…!" He shook the smaller man lightly, then bent down to listen to his heart (which was beating perfectly). He stood back up and looked at Arthur worriedly, and Alfred may deny a little desperately too.

"_**Arthur**!_"

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! :D**

**New Chapter~ And ooooooh the DRAMA. Stuff is going DOWN. I think I was pretty good with updating this time, and with a good chapter too! Hope you enjoyed it 3**

**Reviews are welcome, and thank you for sticking with me so far w**

**UKIdiot**


	6. Wake up!

Arthur hadn't woken up.

Arthur had stayed comatose all through the night, and nothing had woken him up. The continuous shaking from Alfred, and not to mention the incessant calling of his name, continued throughout the night. When the sun rose over the horizon, Alfred gently lifted Arthur's form from the bed, and then carried him outside. Alfred noticed how light the man was, and when he set the man down on top of the truck, he adjusted his position so he was in full view of the sun.

Tony had followed Alfred on his journey to the roof, and then sat by him as he watched his white clad companion. Alfred sighed raggedly, and then nudged Arthur lightly. When Arthur didn't respond, Tony squeaked up at the dusty blonde.

Alfred looked down at Tony, and smiled at him. "Gotta' live in rooms full of light…If the sun wakes me up, maybe it'll wake him up." Alfred looked back to Arthur, and he hoped he was right.

As the hours rolled on, Tony had left and had returned and left and had returned, and every time, Alfred was sat watching Arthur. The day had its dry spells, and it had its wet spells – and also, a dust storm. Every time, Alfred was there to nurse him, shield him and to protect him from the harsh weather.

Whether it was holding an umbrella over Arthur, or putting him under a box to shield him from being drowned in dust and sand. But, Alfred was patient, and he waited for Arthur to wake up. Nothing changed though, not his expression, not the continuous hum from the green circle that flashed slowly - nothing.

But Alfred would not give up hope – A Hero never gives up.

But Heroes can get a little desperate.

Alfred took it upon himself to open a small pocket on Arthur's glove, it was clean and sharp technology, obviously used for scanning all those things in search for a small plant. Alfred quickly grabbed the screwdriver he had collected from inside the truck and started to poke around.

"A small jolt should do the tr-ICK!" Alfred screeched as a large jolt of electricity went through him. Plan one had backfired, his only plan as of yet.

Alfred, who was now a little singed and tingly, decided it was time to change location. If this spot wasn't going to work, another might!

He threw Arthur onto his back, and started a long trek through the empty city, Tony following behind. Alfred knew this feeling of contentment would be better if the body he was carrying wasn't comatose. But, it was better than nothing after all these years of loneliness.

He ended up taking Arthur to a little spot (surrounded by rubbish, but he ignored that) and sat Arthur down on a bench with a perfect view of the sunset. He sat down beside him, and positioned Arthur so he was leaning against him – he didn't need Arthur falling over and hurting himself in this state. As Alfred sat there, he thought about everything that had happened, and then realised how picturesque this was. Him, and Arthur – a couple, sitting on a bench watching the sun sink from the pink sky and behind the horizon – letting the dark consume the ravines and cityscape. He blushed, and his eyes glanced down to Arthur's hand. He glanced to Arthur's face, and then back to his hand. He gently grasped the hand and held it with a small smile on his face.

However, this was the same hand that Alfred hand tried to wake Arthur up with a shock, and for the second time that day, Alfred was given a large jolt that send him off the bench with a yelp.

Alfred groaned as he felt the familiar sensation of electrocution, and then let out a 'oof' as Arthur fell onto him from the bench.

Tony squeaked at him repeatedly, it almost sounded like he was laughing.

Upon returning to the truck (after that little screwed up attempt to rouse Arthur out of this state, that was becoming increasingly worrying and annoying) Alfred set up a game and tried to coax Arthur to wake up to play it with him.

But, 8000 games in… Arthur hadn't moved an inch. Alfred peered over to his companion, and waved in front of his face for what felt like the millionth time that day. He sighed and shook his head; Arthur wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

* * *

The next day, he was back at work. Collecting his compactor, he threw it onto his back and then set out for his present place of work. As he left the truck, he looked up to the roof where Arthur was sat again in the sunlight. Alfred watched the lifeless form for a few moments, and then he turned away and walked into the depths of the city.

Work started as normal, but something inside Alfred had changed. Dropping a block of rubbish onto the ground, he stared at it and sighed.

"This seems… so _worthless_ now." He stated glumly, kicking the box. "Nothing is going to happen if I keep doing this! Nothing will ever happen—" Alfred's ranting was stopped by rumbling, and a few blocks had fallen from their places around him. Tony squeaked from his spot beside Alfred and looked pointedly into the cloudy sky. Alfred looked up too, only to see the glow of thrusters from the darkness of the sky.

"No way… No, No, No!" Alfred uttered breathlessly before shouting at no one, and he then took off down the street without a second thought. Tony quickly ran after him, and for a cockroach, he was not doing to badly in keeping up with the blonde on a mission.

He ran back to the truck, and when he arrived he saw Arthur being pulled into the ship by a large mechanical arm.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, and then ran towards the ship – Tony still following speedily behind.

As he jumped onto the broken path down from the truck, and two the land to where the ship was placed – Alfred realised Tony was following him. Spinning on his heel, he ran back up and back to stop Tony.

"Tony – Stay! I mean it buddy!" Alfred told the bug with a pointed finger. Tony squeaked lowly, and Alfred frowned at him but was brought to attention by the sound of groaning metal. His head flew back round to face the ship, and he quickly ran down the broken track and towards the ship. Looking over the ship's surface, he noticed an indented ladder and quickly raced over to it. Climbing up, he looked up to see the hatch where the arm was extended from, was still open. He climbed faster, and when he was level with it, he readied himself to jump over and into the hatch.

The only thing was, the hatch started to close and the engines of the ship started to rumble and hum louder. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Alfred leapt across and into the hatch, just as it closed. Alfred sighed, and just as he was about to get up, he was forced to the floor by the sheer power of lift off. Alfred looked back to the closed hatch wall, and noticed the small window – he saw the city fall behind, and the clouds race by… and then numerous old satellites being pushed out of the way to reveal the sparkling black.

Alfred then managed to get up, he felt lighter and he seemed to bounce up from the floor and float. Grinning at this, he rolled through the air for a few moments in sheer delight. After a few moments, he looked around the room, along the walls there were those capsules lined up in moulds in the wall, the same capsules that Arthur had popped out of when he first arrived. They were all blacked out except for one, which stood out due to the light green glow that vanished every so often.

"Artie…!" Alfred moved over to the capsule his friend was encased in. He looked over the outside to see how he could remove Arthur from it, but Alfred was quickly distracted from the sights from outside. Leaping over to the window and peering out, he gasped quietly.

There were _so many_ stars!

He looked around as best he could, and was blown away to the sights that were so amazing that he was sure, no one had seen before, or in so long. The large burning stars, the coloured clouds, and the glowing sparkles set deep in the distance.

Not before long, the ship flew towards a purple and blue cloud, and Alfred soon made out a shadow. A large, familiar looking shadow was emerging from behind the cloud, and it was getting larger by the minute. When the lights on the metal sides became obvious, and the name of the ship became illuminated, Alfred's eyes widened.

"The _Axiom_…!" He whisper-shouted. He pressed his face up to the glass to try and get a closer look. He watched as the ship pulled along side the larger one, and was then pushed inside by two smaller ships. He covered his eyes as pure white invaded his vision, and as his eyes adjusted to glimpse at the inside of the ship – The ship landed with a thud, and Alfred fell to the floor with a small yelp.

As he sat up, he realised that Arthur had taken him to the Axiom – to the human race.

**A/N**

**A NEW STORY AND A NEW UPDATE - CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS DO ME GOOD!**

**So yesh~ Happy with this chapter, and I'm happy I've got it out of the way too! **

**Obviously, for those of you who have seen Wall-E, will have noticed a little bit of this chapter that didn't really happen. For those of you who haven't seen Wall-E, I'll enlighten ya'. Wall-E is supposed to hang on for dear life outside the Spaceship, but Alfred, being a human and not a robot, can not breathe in space and had to go inside. So, again, for those of you who have seen Wall-E, this could cause some complications later. **

**But hey! I can make this all work with rainbows, kittens and cupcakes! Hurrah! **

**Next Time: Kiku and co. make their debut!  
**

**Reviews are very welcome :)**

**UKIdiot  
**


	7. The Axiom

Alfred had little time to realise what was actually going on – one minute he was lying on the floor inside the spaceship, the next he was swallowed in pure white light. The hatch had opened, and the mechanical arm – well, _a_ mechanical arm had started removing the capsules. This arm was a little smaller than the one that had abducted Arthur before, but this arm had the same idea.

"Artie!" Alfred snapped, trying to grab the capsule as the arm removed Arthur's capsule first, and down to the glistening floor. Alfred watched where it was taken – a row of blue pillars of light, on an illuminated white block on the floor. The arms then pressed a button, and the inhabitant of the capsule - Arthur - dropped out to stand in the blue pillar of light. Alfred peered out of the hatch, looking left, right, up and down and upon doing so, took in all the other varied mechanical arms that were poking, prodding and checking the outside of the ship. He was brought back from amazement, curiosity and shock when the mechanical arm came back and removed another capsule.

"Now how do I get down from here?" Alfred hissed to himself, and as he pondered how to get down – he didn't noticed the little party approaching his friend.

Four men approached Arthur as they walked along a singular illuminated line in the floor. The leader was a small man with cropped black hair, brown eyes and an impeccably clean white uniform. As he approached the lifeless Arthur, he pulled a rolling sponge from his pocket, and called those following to a halt. He flipped a visor, similar to Arthur's albeit thinner, down and over his eyes from the top of his head. After a few seconds of glancing over Arthur's uniform through the visor, it had picked up all foreign substances and germs that were covering him. Tutting, the man quickly started scrubbing at the dirt, and when he removed it the next man in line started his cleaning, as the leader started on the next person.

Alfred, by this point, had placed himself in front of the next capsule, and as he predicted and planned, he was picked up and moved to the floor in its place. Grinning as he was placed in his own blue pillar of light, he went to move over to Arthur, but was stopped as a small dark haired man stared at him in shock. After a few seconds silence, Alfred stuck his hand out to him.

"Hey! I'm Alfred!" He announced happily. The man stared at him, and then his hand. Without a second thought he scrubbed at Alfred's grubby hand, and then placed his own small hand into it.

"Kiku Honda…" Kiku answered, quietly and a little curiously as Alfred shook his hand somewhat vigorously. When Alfred released his hand, Kiku scrubbed at his own hand for good measure. Alfred, watching with intrigue, then rubbed his foot on the floor harshly, leaving a large smudge of mud. Kiku saw this, and quickly bent down to scrub it away. Alfred then yelped when Kiku stood back up and started scrubbing at his grubby cheek. Stumbling backwards off the illuminated block, Alfred left muddy footprints in his wake – Kiku tutted, and then quickly scrubbed those away too. Alfred watched him scrub away at the dirt, and vaguely heard a droll alarm sound around the room, and red illuminated trails appear on the floor in front of him. Kiku stood back up gracefully, and looked at Alfred in the eye through his visor.

"Please do not make anymore mess, Alfred-san." He asked, politely. However, Alfred being the childish guy that he was smeared dirt from his un-scrubbed hand onto Kiku's cheek – earning an undignified cry from Kiku as he then attempted to clean it off.

In the corner of Alfred's eye, he saw a figure gliding across the floor behind him and around to the end of the line. Kiku and his group quickly moved to stand by the newcomers in silence, as a figure stepped forward and inspected the first figure in line.

Alfred looked down the line to look at the petite woman scanning the person on the end. Long glistening pale blonde hair, falling over the back of the long grey dress, complete with frilled white apron. Slick black boots squeaked against the floor as she moved to scan the next person. Alfred was now staring at her – her stern expression never changed, and that little white bow in her hair was doing nothing to make her look innocent, when this aura from the girl felt utterly terrifying.

Alfred continued to stare at her, or down at her when she moved in front of him and let the pan of red light fall over him – when she moved away, he quickly ducked behind the person to his right to hide. Alfred huddled down when she moved back to stare at the space he had quickly vacated, icy eyes narrowing and looking over the space before moving to the next person.

Sighing, Alfred took notice of the large robots following her – large white standing blocks, with square screens on the front, and rectangular yellow lights on the top. The black bottom was floating a few inches above the floor, and Alfred hastily extended an arm to wave a hand underneath it.

"So cool…!" Alfred uttered quietly, letting a mystified grin spread across his face.

The woman had reached the end of the line the next time Alfred looked up; she stood opposite Arthur, and panned a red line over his front.

She recoiled in fright when the red pan turned green, and alarms rung around the now green tone lit room. Alfred also jumped up in shock when a floating trolley from the opposite side of the room flew across to them, and the woman pushed Arthur onto it, and then jumped onto the front herself. Alfred watched in horror as they moved away at speed, the robots following.

"Hey! Where are you going with Artie!" He cried, bolting after them and leaping through the closing doors leaving the greenly lit room behind.

Kiku had watched him, and as he walked back along the white strip on the floor, he took notice of something wrong. A trail of muddy footprints, leading towards, through and presumably away from the door and beyond that lay defiant on the clean floor.

Looking to and from his group, the footprints, the door, and the line on the floor; Kiku made a decision.

Jumping away from the line, he cringed slightly when there was a small beep, but then no other action followed, he opened a clenched eye and then smiled to himself, before quietly and quickly cleaning up Alfred's trail.

* * *

_They haven't noticed me have they?_ Alfred wondered to himself as he stood, holding onto the back of the trolley, staring at the backs of the woman and the two identical robots. They were in a lift, going up and into the depths of the ship. Looking down at the still comatose Arthur, Alfred smirked slightly at him.

"I'll get you out of this, Artie…" He whispered, just as the lift stopped, and the doors opened. The trolley moved forward and out of the lift, pulling Alfred with it, and as he stumbled out into the corridor, he accidentally let go of the trolley, and the robots, trolley and woman took off into the traffic of people.

"Oh golly…" Alfred started, as he took in the amount of people running along illuminated lines on the floor. They were chattering and moving and were so alive; it made Alfred go a little lightheaded. He had never seen so many people before, and even if he had – it was so long ago. As the daunting fact left him, he looked over to spot the trolley moving further and further away, and horrifyingly out of sight.

Alfred glanced at the line in front of him, and gulped. Sticking a foot out, he proceeded to trip up several people in a pile up, before he leapt in and ran down the line, dodging oncoming people and following Arthur. Ignoring numerous comments thrown at him, he managed to keep track of Arthur in the distance. Running up a slope to a new level, he almost ran into a floating white chair.

Alfred froze when he saw what was sitting in it.

Noticing it was going the same way as Arthur, he ran level with it, and then a second joined him on his other side. After a few seconds running level with them, he came into a large hall full of them.

"People…!" Alfred uttered in disbelief. He looked from chair to chair, and the Axiom video rang in his mind… but something was a little different.

These humans, unlike the ones in the video, were, well, quite _fat_.

Alfred watched them in shock as they moved around in unanimous red uniform, probably without even knowing they were since they were all too busy talking at a projected screen in front of their faces. He looked around again, and seeing the trolley some way away, he quickly took after it.

Running further down the hall, he suddenly came into a large expanse of colourful signs, sparkling buildings and movement. Hundreds more people appeared and disappeared, this was their life and Alfred was stunned. He watched as someone wearing a visor ran up to a woman in a chair, and gave her a drink after she asked for one mere seconds before.

"Hey! Attendant – take the cup." A voice called out, Alfred looked to his left and saw a blonde man holding a large plastic cup out to him. Alfred stared at him, and quite frankly, didn't know what to do – he wasn't an attendant, and what was he going to to with it if he took it?

"Take the cup!" The man asked again, leaning a little too far over to Alfred, before falling out of the chair with a yell, letting the screen shut down and the chair spin a small way away. Alfred stopped, as the man lay sprawled on the floor, flailing like a baby. He then took the cup away as two new robots appeared on the scene, they were identical to the ones with the trolley and they quickly made a new route around the fallen man.

"Stewards – a-a lil' help?" The man asked, reaching out to them, but both turned away and ignored him.

"Attendants will be with you shortly" Was what the robots droned.

The man flailed a little more on the floor, before he was pushed up onto his rear, and then over the seat of the chair. As he lay over the chair in confusion, Alfred moved around to look at him in the face, smiling.

"There ya' go – I'm Alfred," He told him, before looking up.

"...H-hey, I'm John…" He answered, a little bewildered.

"Where's Arthur gone now?" Alfred asked himself, clutching at his hair before running off. He thought he heard John say something, but he didn't catch it. Pressing a button on the side of his glasses, he glanced around and then his lenses found Arthur and placed a yellow glow around his form. Laughing triumphantly, he ran after him as the trolley entered a monorail. He caught up quickly, and jumped into it himself as the monorail set off. Alfred quickly took note that the steward robot's had left the trolley, and he was quite thankful for that – less villains to battle at the end of the day.

Now comfortably near Arthur again, Alfred tried to get back to his prior position at the back of the trolley. Only to be stopped by a woman in between them. He waved a hand in front of her, only to be blocked out by the screen. Alfred sighed, and then moved to prod at the speakers at the top of the chair. As he pulled at it, a over head voice echoed around the ship, claiming that 'Blue is the new red!' and the people, in the monorail and around the area, changed their red uniform to blue at the touch of a button. He pulled at the nearest speaker to him, and with a resounding fizz and snap, the speaker fell loose from its position, and the screen and sound stopped because of it.

Alfred quickly let go of the speaker, and as the woman in the chair gasped, her blue uniform returned to red and she looked around in shock. Alfred then waved his hand in front of her again, and this time she noticed, much to Alfred's joy.

"Hey, I'm Alfred, uh, could you move back a bit – I'd like to stand next to my friend, Artie, please." He smiled, and the woman nodded. Pressing a button on the arm of the chair, the chair moved backwards, and Alfred was able to move passed.

"Thanks – " Alfred started, and the woman smiled at him.

"Mary," She answered, and Alfred grinned at her.

"Thanks Mary." He proclaimed, holding onto the back of the trolley again.

Not soon after entering a large circular room, with numerous pools in the middle, surrounded by people and buildings placed around the edges of the room, Alfred looked up to see a sun displaying the time and temperature on the ceiling. The monorail pulled to a stop, and everyone disembarked. Mary a little bemused as she had noticed the large pool she had never seen before, and Alfred being pulled towards clean white doors, bracing himself for what was to come.

Going through the doors, and into a darker room, Alfred saw a small boy pushing buttons on a plinth. The boy himself was standing on a stool and was trembling profusely. This boy and the plinth were a few feet away from a lift, blocked off by a blue security wall.

As the woman took the trolley up to him, he cowered down and could not make eye contact with her.

"I need to see Vice-Captain, Ivan." She told him sternly. He nodded, pushed a button, and the blue wall disappeared, and the glass doors of the lift opened. The trolley was pulled into the lift, and the boy watched it go, and as he did, he noticed Alfred.

Alfred, undeterred by the trembling boys shocked face, waved at him. The boy tentatively waved back, and then the doors closed, lifting Alfred up into the unknown – again.

He looked out of the glass lift, and over the expanse he had crossed, as he leaned forward to look at the scene in more detail – it disappeared as they entered a tunnel. Alfred huffed, but then felt himself be pulled out of the lift as the trolley moved forward. The doors closed behind him, and as he looked forward and around, taking in that he was now, obviously, in the Bridge (due to the excessive amount of buttons, levers and screens in the room). He ducked down as he watched the woman walk towards a new figure. A tall pale haired man, dressed in the white uniform, but this uniform looked more military due to the hat, and the motifs and buttons on the jacket. The woman whispered something to him, and he smiled when he turned around – violet eyes dancing with interest.

"Da, very good, Natasha." He told her, and she bowed her head to him gracefully in response.

Alfred moved away from the back of the trolley as the man moved over to a console. He pressed some illuminated buttons, and as Alfred watched him, he didn't notice the hole open up in front of him in the floor. He flew through it with a yell, and down into the dark room below. Above him, a screen fell down and an alarm rang from it as the room lit up. Alfred pushed himself up from his sprawled position on the floor, only to be hit on the head by a clenched fist.

"Not now!" A tired voice hissed, and as Alfred looked up while rubbing his head, he saw a figure one of those floating chairs. However he was not fat like all those people – but he was now snoring, with a small yellow bird that was contently perched on his head.

**A/N**

**Eeeeee! Christmas tomorrow! And here's an early Christmas present from the UK(Idiot)!**

**Hope you all have an amazing and happy Christmas, and I hope you all get good presents (and hopefully ones you really really _really_ desire!)**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, and all the reviews and favourites mean a lot 3 Cheers guys!**

**Happy Christmas (or any other holiday you celebrate, have a happy one!)**

**UKIdiot**

**(By the way, Wall-E is on the BBC at New Years, so, if you can catch that - Great! :D Reviews are always welcome! :))  
**


	8. Captain is on deck

Staring from where he was perched on the floor by the floating chair, Alfred poked at the body on the chair, and then stared at the little bird on the man's head. It cheeped once, and the man shifted in his sleep, snoring loudly again. His silver hair proved to be a nice little nest bed for the little bird, which seemed quite happy to stay where it was. Looking back to the man's uniform – taking in the white slacks, white shirt and the nearby hat, Alfred decided that this was the Captain. Gently, Alfred poked him in the leg again.

A hand then flew out from the man's side and belted him around the head, hitting his glasses arm hard – and setting off the MP3 in it. As Alfred hit the floor in a daze, the man sat up with a yelp as he called out 'All hands on deck!'

Alfred grumbled as he set his slightly off kilter spectacles back to their proper position on his face, and as he finished, 3 bodies ran into the room from the lift. They all ran to the Captain, and started to dote on him – brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, _massaging_ him into awareness. Alfred looked back to the lift, and then quietly and slowly started to move towards it.

Alfred jumped up when the chair moved outwards and then turned to follow the newly lighted line in the floor backwards. Alfred shuffled backwards quickly as the Captain moved back into the lift, and as the chair stopped, Alfred was stuck behind it as the doors closed. Alfred looked down at the Captain, as he was stood flat against the wall; he looked down to the small bird that was staring up at him. He blinked, and it blinked back before turning its back to him, and nestling down into the silver hair again.

The doors opened soundlessly as the lift came to a halt, and the Captain yawned, and then clapped his hands weakly. Lights turned on all around the room, and illuminated the consoles and revealed the figures from before, the man – Vice Captain Ivan – who was stood by the door, and the woman – Natasha – was stood by Arthur, who was still on that trolley. The chair moved out of the lift, and as the Captain moved forward, the Vice-Captain moved along with him, along with the eyes of Natasha. Alfred quickly darted out of the lift, narrowly missing the closing lift doors, and hid in the darkness under the illuminated consoles.

Watching the Captain collect a steaming cup of coffee, brushing off the Vice-Captain's calls of 'Captain', all of which sounded droll and a little threatening as the Captain continued to ignore him.

"Protocol, Ivan…As un-awesome as it is, it still needs to be done." The Captain told Ivan over his shoulder, before taking a sip from the luke-warm looking coffee. Pushing a button on the arm of the chair, the chair moved away from the coffee dispenser and slowly around the consoles around the room. Thin screens appeared, displaying levels of the ships engine, person counts, and other levels of importance. Alfred watched him for a moment, before shuffling closer to the trolley that held Arthur.

The Captain reached the end of the console, and Ivan attempted to talk to him again.

"Captain Gilbert, an E.V.E. attendant has –" He started coolly, but was cut off by an angry growl.

"12:30? 12:30? Why the hell didn't you wake me for morning announcements, Ivan? Mein Gott!" Gilbert snapped at the taller man, glaring at him with red eyes, even as the chair flew around the room to one particular panel with times and temperature displayed.

"The only thing I get to do to show my awesomeness on this ship, I swear!" He hissed as he moved a sun that was in the middle of the panel to the left. As he did so, the outside 'world' seemed to move backwards too. The sun on the large ceiling moving in tandem with the sun under the Captain's fingers, the monorails suddenly stopping for a moment before moving in the direction it had just come, and food dispensers retracting the lunch option and replacing it with breakfast.

Ivan glared at the man, who had started to talk to the masses through a camera screen, from the other side of the room; he then looked over to Natasha who was looking back (truly, her gaze had never left him, not for long at least.) She nodded her head the once, and then smiled at him. Ivan smirked slightly but then moved a few steps forward towards the Captain's back.

While Gilbert was going on about the 700th anniversary of the 5 year cruise, and the Septuacennial cupcake in a cup – Ivan moved closer. Gilbert suddenly faltered in his speech when he saw the circular green button that was flashing at him.

"Hey, Ivan – what's this?" He asked, and the screen flickered off, showing the speech to the masses had ended and life could continue.

"Captain Gilbert, da, E.V.E. attendant, Arthur Kirkland, has returned positive." Ivan told him, coldly.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, and then he looked over to the trolley that held the comatose man, whom he hadn't bothered to question about.

"Positive? None of them have ever come back positive before!" He exclaimed as Ivan pushed at a button on the side of Arthur's visor. To Alfred's surprise and delight, Arthur sat up and he could see the glow of his eyes through the visor, blinking slowly as he moved off the trolley. Standing up straight, and looking pointedly at the Captain, Arthur saluted to him.

Gilbert looked between Arthur, Ivan and the flashing button. He stared at the button, and then pushed it. Suddenly, all the windows that showed the inside of the ship were covered with shutters, and all the illuminated consoles were darkened, letting a large screen appear at the other side of the room. It soon showed the BNL logo, and played the company's trill in welcoming.

Unfortunately for Alfred, this screen had appeared over his hiding place, just as he had started to move away. Alfred hurled himself back under the console and cringed slightly at almost being caught.

_"Greetings and congratulations, Captain! If you're seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or E.V.E. attendant has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis!"_

Gilbert stared at the man talking, almost in shock, as said man was the BNL CEO.

"We're going back? To Earth?" Gilbert whispered to himself, gripping the arms of the chair. The bird on his head shook itself in what appeared to be discomfort, as the little bird listened along with everyone else.

_"Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, be can begin 'Operation Recolonise'!"_ The man continued. Alfred attempted to remove himself from under the console that had attracted everyone's attention, and just when he was almost home free, a red book flew out of a hatch and into his hands. Looking at it in shock, he threw it onto the console he was aiming to hide under, and then dove under it finally.

Gilbert hovered over to the console, unaware of the man hidden underneath it, and took the book from the surface. Looking at the title 'Operation Recolonise' he then glanced back to the large screen.

_"Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector and the 'Axiom' will immediately navigate your return to Earth! It's that easy!"_ During this speech, a stick man had replaced the man on screen and demonstrated what to do, briefly. At the end of this speech, Gilbert had nodded with a little 'huh' of vague understanding, and Alfred also.

Removing his attention from the man on the screen, Alfred looked around, and saw Arthur standing proudly not to far away from him. Smiling, as he noticed there was nothing in his way this time, he shuffled around under the console to get even closer.

_"Now, due to the effects of micro-gravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But, I'm sure a few laps around your ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time!"_

Gilbert frowned at the man on screen and looked to his right leg, and then his left. He wiggled his left foot with ease, but when it came to wiggling his right, he cringed and gently grasped the top of his thigh.

_"If you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon!"_

And then the transmission ended.

Gilbert looked at the manual in his hands and shook it lightly. Holding it out in front of him, Gilbert cleared his throat.

"Manual, relay instructions." He told it sternly. But, when it did not reciprocate, he frowned and shook it again.

Ivan stepped forward and took the book from the man, and then opened it, before putting it back into the Captain's lap. Gilbert stared in bemusement as he flicked the pages back and forth on closer inspection with his fingers, smiling slightly as he did so.

"_Awesome_ – Would ya' look at that?" He uttered, totally captured on the simple red book.

* * *

To be frank, Arthur was getting a little bored.

He stood a few metres back from the Captain and Vice Captain, and a few minutes prior he had been awakened to inform them of his endeavour. He had collected a sample of photosynthesis, and had obviously been returned to his home, the Axiom. He was waiting for them to dismiss him, but they were too transfixed on a book to care.

Arthur frowned slightly, but to pass the time, he recalled his last memories before being awakened in the Axiom's bridge. It was filled with curiosity, interest, and to some extent, happiness. Thinking back to the episode in that truck, he smiled faintly at the trouble someone had gone to, just to help him.

Alfred.

_The poor sod is probably stuck on Earth, confused._ Arthur mused, before turning his attention back to the people in front of him.

He felt an insistent tap on his shoulder, and waving his hand at it, he hoped its source would go away. But when his shoulder was tapped again, Arthur turned to the source.

"Not now, Alfred." Arthur told the tall man as he looked back in front of him.

It took exactly 3 seconds before Arthur realised what he had just said and seen, before he looked back with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Alfred?" Arthur hissed quietly in surprise.

"Arthur!" Alfred replied with a large grin, quietly too and he went to hug the newly awakened man. However, Arthur pushed Alfred back and down under the console before Alfred could get his arms around him. Arthur looked at the other people in the room, and seeing that they were preoccupied with that book, he turned to Alfred.

"Alfred – what are you doing here? Do you have any idea where you are! You are going to get both of us in so much trouble, you git!" Arthur hissed at him as he shook Alfred by the shoulders. Arthur glared at him when he realised his questions were not going to be answered; as Alfred was staring at him in such a way it confused him. Dopey smile, big eyes and a small sigh before he pulled Arthur into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're not asleep anymore! You scared me there, Artie!" Alfred told Arthur, ignoring Arthur's attempts to be removed from the hug.

"Arthur, my name is Arthur!" Arthur hissed at him, as he finally broke free of the strong hug, and stood up.

* * *

Gilbert read through the page marked 'Instructions, Step One' and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ok then, lets see what Arthur collected then." Gilbert announced, trailing his finger to the top of the page and the first instruction. "Voice Command, 'Confirm Acquisition'."

His voice was echoed by the Ship's computer, which quickly turned on green lights in the ceiling and dropped down a machine from a hatch, which moved into the centre of the room and proceeded to scan the room. When it stopped on Arthur, the scanning light flashed, Arthur looked at the machine in confusion as it moved towards, and above him. From its sides, two arms unfolded from it and moved down to grasp Arthur's arms firmly. They pulled the now startled Arthur into the centre of the light emitting from the machine above him. Another arm unfolded from the machine, and extended itself to Gilbert.

"Voice authorisation required."

Gilbert, in confusion, simply grunted at it.

"Accepted." And the arm retracted and folded back into the machine's body.

As a fourth arm extended, and pushed buttons on the box bag on Arthur's hip, Gilbert started to lean forward in anticipation. The arm retracted as the box bag clicked open, the lid opening and then the surrounding sides opened shortly afterward, just leaving a dish to act as the bottom which would show the object in question.

It would, if there was an object in question there.

"Where is the, uh, thingy?" Gilbert asked hurriedly.

"The Plant." Ivan corrected him.

"Yeah, that. Where is it?" Gilbert asked, ignoring the shocked look on Arthur's face, and then looked back at the book in his lap. "Maybe we missed a step, Ivan –" Gilbert turned away and begrudgingly let Ivan take the book from him to examine the book.

* * *

Arthur stared at the empty box bag on his hip, and shaking off the arms that were holding him in place. He grasped the box and looked at in shock, almost willing the plant to appear.

"Where is it?" Arthur whispered, then he realised that when he found the plant, he wasn't alone.

"Alfred." He said darkly to himself, spinning on his heel, he glared at the man hidden behind him. "Alfred!"

Alfred flinched in surprise at his outburst and he was dragged out by Arthur, and then was quickly patted down.

"What are you doing, Art-" Alfred started, before being silenced by Arthur who cut him off.

"The plant, where is it Alfred?" Arthur asked him urgently. "Look for it!" Arthur snapped at him. Alfred nodded and then started to look around the floor with Arthur.

"Why don't you scan him again to be sure?" Captain Gilbert asked, and Alfred looked to Arthur, who had obviously heard him as well, as he jumped back into the light.

Alfred hid slightly under the console again, watching as Ivan moved towards Arthur and stopped a few inches in front of him. Arthur looked up at him as Ivan loomed over, he held up a hand, and let a pan of light scan Arthur head to toe.

Arthur's green eyes met Ivan's violet, and he quickly looked away when Ivan's eyes narrowed. Ivan looked back to Gilbert, and then walked back to the man's side.

"There is no specimen, I suppose that the attendant's implant has made him… faulty." Ivan told Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at the book in his hands, and then back at Ivan.

"So, we aren't going to Earth?"

"Net,"

"…Everything goes back to normal?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"Da,"

Gilbert looked back in the book, before smirking and closing it sharply. "False alarm!"

In response, the ship removed the machine that loomed over Arthur's head, turned the green lights off, and relit the consoles as the shutters on the windows retracted, revealing life again.

Gilbert threw the book at Ivan, who caught it with ease, and turned to look at Arthur again.

"Must be defective – Natasha, send 'im to the Repair Ward." Gilbert ordered the woman who had been silently stood by the trolley all this time.

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, and then rage at the accusation of being 'defective'. Arthur would've loved to smack the Captain around the head a few times, but he was caught in the red beam that was sourced from Natasha's hand. Natasha moved him back to the trolley, much to Arthur's annoyance, and secured him on it.

"Run diagnostics on him, make sure he's not being an a—Who the hell is that!" Gilbert exclaimed as he pointed at Alfred who was crouched down and still looking for the plant, somewhat fruitlessly.

Alfred felt the eyes on his back, and he turned to see everyone in the room staring at him. Standing up, Alfred walked over to Gilbert, and he quickly shook his hand once he was in reach.

"Alfred, the awesome hero." Alfred introduced himself as, and as he removed his gloved hand, he left a small clump of dirt in Gilbert's palm. Gilbert looked at Alfred in disbelief, and then looked at this hand, namely the dirt in his hand. Chuckling, he looked back up at Alfred, who had stuffed his hands in his pockets. Gilbert glanced up at Ivan.

"Get Alfred cleaned."

Ivan nodded, and then looked at Alfred, who looked back. His smile dropped slightly at the sight of Ivan's childish smile, Alfred decided immediately that there was something wrong with it.

* * *

The lift doors opened again, and Alfred was sat with Arthur in the trolley he had chased across the ship, which Natasha was driving again. He looked at the small boy behind the plinth, who was now waving somewhat enthusiastically at him (although, he was still shaking like a leaf.) Alfred waved back with a smile, before turning to the grumbling man beside him.

"Artie?" Alfred asked.

"It is Arthur, you stupid idiot." Arthur replied angrily, before turning away from Alfred somewhat, and crossing his arms in frustration.

Alfred stared at Arthur's back, and a little sadly, he looked out into the life around them as they zoomed off to the Repair Ward.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait for this, life has been heavy x_x**** This chapter was evil to write, but I'm happy with it nonetheless.**  
**And check this out :**http: /lordofpaperclips .deviantart. com/art/ Starting-a-new- life- 19172 6178 **(Remove the spaces) **

**It is so awesome. So so AWESOME. :D**

**Also, while we are on the subject of DA, here is my DA account where I shall post doodles or actual art from time to time : **http:/ /ukidiot. / **(Remove the spaces)**

**Reviews are welcome, as is fanart now x] Thanks for reading again, you lover~ly bunch!**

**UKIdiot  
**


End file.
